


Karneval und Masken

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival of Venice, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: 7 Monate nachdem er den längsten Undercover-Einsatz seines Lebens hinter sich hatte und sie seine erfolgreiche Rückkehr ins "normale" Leben in Venedig feierten, wartet eine Überraschung auf sie in der Suite...





	Karneval und Masken

Sieben Monate seit er vom längsten Undercover-Einsatz seines Lebens zurück ins „normales“ Leben gekehrt war.   
Sieben Monate in denen sein sexy Ingenieur und ihre ‘Bots ihn Stück für Stück daran erinnerten wer er war. Dass es sich bei ihm um Tonys italienischen Hengst handelte. Und er konnte endlich sagen, dass er sich wieder komplett wie er selbst fühlte.   
Was sie damit feierten, indem sie sich in das Gewühl des venezianischen Karnevals stürzten. Aufwändige Gewänder und Masken und keiner nahm sie wahr in diesem farbenfrohen Gedränge aus kostbaren Stoffen und guter Laune.  
Sie streiften durch die Gassen. Zählten die Brücken, die sie überquerten. Ließen sich von Gondolieren von einem Ende der Stadt zum anderen bringen. Tanzten mit den Menschen auf den Straßen. Sprangen von einem opulentem Fest zum Nächsten.   
Sie genossen die Freiheit, die ihnen die aufwendigen Masken gaben, welche sich über ihre gesamten Gesichter legten. Denn in diesem Gewühl fiel ein weiteres feierndes maskiertes Paar nicht weiter auf.  
Und ihm entging keineswegs die Ironie, dass sie den Verlust seiner Undercover-Maske mit einer Karnevalsmaske feierten…  
Lachend, noch berauscht von dem Tag, den sie hinter sich hatten, stolperten sie in ihre Suite. Und Tony bliebt prompt stehen. Sein sexy Ingenieur lief geradewegs in ihn rein.   
Unbewusst sorgte er mit einer Handbewegung damit, dass der Jüngere hinter ihm stehen blieb. Ihn also sozusagen als Schild gebrauchte.   
An der Anspannung, die sich durch den ganzen Körper des Älteren zog, merkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass er sich zunächst wohl eher zurückhalten sollte.   
Der Dunkelblonde hingegen starrte durch die Maske auf den Mann, welcher in ihrer Suite auf dem Sofa saß, als würde es ihm gehören.   
Die intelligenten, warmen stahlgrauen Augen bohrten sich durch die Maske hindurch in die seinigen.  
„Anthony Domenic DiNozzo, inzwischen 26 Jahre alt. Mutter ist tot. Dein Erzeuger hat dich mit 11 Jahren enterbt um es Ehefrau Nummero tre recht zu machen. Er hat sich von einem Con-Mann erster Klasse in einen alten verzweifelten Träumer verwandelt. In den letzten Jahren hast du gute Beziehungen zu der Familie deiner Mutter aufgebaut. Du bist finanziell unabhängig. Du hättest Chancen im Profi-Sport gehabt, doch eine Verletzung machte dir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Stattdessen wurdest du Polizist. Zunächst im Polizeirevier in Peoria, dann Philadelphia nachdem du dir in Peoria einen Namen mit unzähligen kleinen und größeren Undercover-Operationen gemacht hast. Und jetzt bist du in Baltimore, nachdem du in Philadelphia zu einer der besten Undercover-Polizisten dieses Landes wurdest.  
Aber nirgendwo kann man die Information finden, dass du verheiratet bist?“, schaute er fragend auf den Ring an Tonys Finger.   
„Und so wird es auch bleiben, bis wir so weit sind.“, seufzte der Dunkelblonde auf während er die Maske vom Gesicht zog.  
Dann drehte er sich um und legte dem Kleineren die Hände auf die Schultern:  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass Tonio genau das meinte, was er gesagt hat. Sein italienischer Hengst würde ihm die Entscheidung überlassen, ob er die Maske ablegte und sich dem geläuterten(?) Mafia-Boss zu erkennen gab. Und diese Entscheidung unterstützen.   
Der Dunkelblonde hat von Anfang an keinen Hehl über den Zwiespalt gemacht, der ihn den Don und die Donna betreffend das Leben immer noch schwer machte.  
Aber die friedfertige Anwesenheit des Dons hier in ihrer Suite sprach ihre eigene Sprache. Vor allem nach der Adoption, die der Mann auf der Couch selbst noch vom Gefängnis aus durchgeboxt hatte.  
Schulterzuckend nahm er sich Maske ebenfalls ab und zog den Dunkelblonden zu dem Sofa, welches dem Don gegenüberstand.   
Mit einem messerscharfen Lächeln stellte er sie vor:  
„Hi, ich bin Tony und neben mir mein Ehemann Tonio.“  
Das brachte den ehemaligen(?) Mafia-Boss dazu den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und schallend zu lachen. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, grinste er den Dunkelblonden an:  
„Kein Wunder, dass du den Asexuellen gespielt hast. Wenn du solch einen feurigen Mann dein Eigen nennen kannst.“  
Tonio quittierte diese Aussage lediglich mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Als er die OP angenommen hatte, hatte Tony ihm zwar zugesichert, dass er ruhig alles, aber auch wirklich absolut alles – Sex, Drogen, Mord, Gewalt – tun sollte, damit er wieder heil nach Haus kam. Er würde ihm alles verzeihen. Solange er am Ende am Leben war.   
Tonio wusste jedoch, dass er sich selbst nicht verzeihen könnte, würde er zusätzlich zu der langen erzwungenen Stille und Distanz auch noch ihr Ehegelübde auf diese Art und Weise brechen. Also wurde Antonio DeMarco zu einem asexuellen Auftragskiller, der seine Gelüste auf… anderen… Wegen befriedigte.  
„Was führt dich hierher?“, erkundigte sich Tonio schließlich nach dem Grund des überraschenden Besuches.  
Die warmen Augen des älteren Mannes legten sich auf das Pärchen welches ihm gegenübersaß. Mit einem Lächeln meinte er:  
„Meine Donna vermisst ihren Sohn. Sie möchte gern den Mann kennenlernen, der es geschafft hat, sich zwei Jahre lang so gut zu verstellen, nur um unser Imperium von innen heraus zu vernichten. Auch wenn es nicht wirklich viel gebracht hat, schließlich bin ich Dank eines Formfehlers des FBIs ja wieder auf freiem Fuß.“, zwinkerte er ihnen zu und entlockte den beiden jüngeren Männern jeweils ein kleines Lächeln. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auch den Mann an seiner Seite kennenlernen möchte.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er leise an:  
„Und nicht nur Donna vermisst ihren Sohn.“  
Seufzend lehnte sich Tonio mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Rückenlehne. Legte den Kopf in den Nacken.   
Tony hingegen konzentrierte sich auf den Don. Welcher das Gefühl hatte nicht Tonios Ehemann gegenüber zu sitzen, sondern dem „Händler des Todes“ wie der Jüngste in ihrer Runde auch genannt wurde.  
Auf der anderen Seite, war dies einfach nur eine der vielen Facetten dieses interessanten Mannes, der an der Seite seines Sohnes lebte.  
„Tonio ist ein Mann des Gesetzes. Sein moralischer Code würde es verhindern, dass er in die andere Richtung schaut. Und wer sagt, dass er nicht in Gefahr gerät, sollte er Ihrer Familie wieder näher kommen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle in Ihrer Familie Tonio seinen Undercover-Einsatz so schnell vergeben wie Sie und Ihre Frau.“  
Der silberhaarige Mafia-Boss grinste ob des Beschützerinstinktes:  
„Meine Madonna hat mich besucht, sobald sie konnte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat sie die Gelegenheit, die das FBI uns mit der Verhaftung vieler unserer Leute gegeben hat, genutzt und… wie formuliere ich es am Besten?... ah ja… sie hat das Haus gesäubert. Ihr war klar, dass, wenn unsere Familie komplett einknickt, in Philadelphia ein Macht-Vakuum entsteht.“  
Tonio schaltete sich an der Stelle wieder ins Gespräch ein:  
„Das stimmt. Das ist etwas wovor die Polizei und das FBI am meisten Angst vor hatten. Das in dem Vakuum, welches durch deine Verhaftung entstanden ist, Banden-Kriege ausbrechen, um zu klären, wer an die Spitze darf. Soweit ich weiß, hat es so manchen Ermittler die eine oder andere schlaflose Nacht gekostet, als sie versucht haben herauszufinden, warum die Situation nicht eskaliert ist.“  
„Das liegt daran, dass Donna und ich erkannt haben, wenn wir unseren Sohn nicht komplett verlieren wollen, wir den Großteil unserer Geschäfte säubern müssen. Legal werden müssen. Und das haben wir gemacht. Ich bin aber auch ehrlich genug um zu zugeben, dass sich ein Teil wohl immer in einer gewissen Grau-Zone bewegen wird. Aber dadurch haben wir den Rest der Familien und Banden im Griff und haben ein Auge darauf, dass es nicht ausufert, beziehungsweise auch immer mehr auf die legale Seite gezogen wird.“  
Tony und Tonio wechselten erstaunte Blicke.  
Das war ein unglaublicher Sinneswandel den der Don und die Donna da an den Tag legten. Und das alles nur damit sie seinen italienischen Hengst nicht verloren?  
WOW!  
Da könnten sich ihre eigenen Erzeuger noch die eine oder andere Scheibe von abschneiden.   
Er griff nach der Hand des Älteren. Drückte sie kurz und überließ ihm erneut die Entscheidung. Er selbst hatte nichts dagegen, die Beziehung mit dem älteren Ehepaar aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie waren zwar nur ungefähr 15 Jahre älter als sie beide, aber er konnte sehen, dass der Don tatsächlich väterliche Gefühle für seinen italienischen Hengst hegte. Auch wenn jedweder Kontakt zukünftig gut geplant und von Anonymität ummantelt werden müsste.   
Es schien, als würde sein italienischer Hengst genauso denken wie er. Meinte er doch:  
„Don, um ehrlich zu sein, waren du und Donna in den zwei Jahren mir mehr Eltern, als es meine Eltern es mir je gewesen sind. Was mir das… Ende unserer… Beziehung…“, hier grinste er ein wenig verunglückt. Das Grinsen des Dons wurde jedoch größer. „… nicht wirklich einfacher gemacht hat. Doch wie Tony eben schon gemeint hat: ich bin ein Mann des Gesetzes. Und werde es auch bleiben. Daher bin ich meinen Weg am Ende zu Ende gegangen. Emotionale Bindungen hin oder her…“ An dieser Stelle holte Tonio einmal tief Luft:  
„Wenn es für euch in Ordnung ist, dass wir in Zukunft jeden Kontakt so planen müssen, dass die Öffentlichkeit, beziehungsweise Presse nichts davon mitbekommt, dann können Donna und du nicht nur einen Sohn daheim willkommen heißen, sondern zwei.“  
Die Hand des Älteren zerquetschte fast die seinige, während sie die Reaktion des silbergrauen Mannes abwarteten.   
Dieser reagierte jedoch genauso, wie Tony es sich aufgrund der vergangenen Minuten erhofft hatte. Stand er doch auf und schloss nicht nur Tonio sondern auch ihn in eine warme Umarmung. Löste sich mit einem Kuss auf Tonios und auch seine Stirn. Während er sich aufrichtete, legte er ihnen jeweils eine Hand an die Wange, ehe er mit einem warmen Lächeln meinte:  
„Es würde mich nichts mehr freuen, als meine beiden Söhne demnächst daheim zum Abendessen begrüßen zu dürfen.“


End file.
